Alpenglow
I cant stop staring! This egg is very unique. Obviously a hybrid, it hides a red, pink, white, yellow and black ice/hive/rain! Saltys. Appearance As you walk through the Ice Palace, you see some familiar faces. Your friends, their families, and many dragons who’s names you have to memorize to keep your name above theirs. And then you see her. A tall, whip-thin, old dragoness. By the way she holds herself, some sort of royal. Her scales shimmer white and pale shades of blue, painfully normal among her tribe. This is Kione, you know. A old and distinguished dragoness, bags under her eyes, a first circle necklace carefully arranged around her neck. However, the more important thing is the dragon that trails behind her, a collar around his neck, a lavish shackle. This is Alpenglow. A smaller dragon walks after his mother, his markings and odd appearance making him a obvious outcast. As you look over, he glances at you, revealing light brown eyes, a bit bloodshot, but kind and innocent. Behind the eyes are white scales and a IceWing-esque ridge on his head, a yellow color that glimmers a bit in the light. His horns are light red, a slightly darker salmon color, straight and rather long. Alpen’s ears are pink on the inside, rounded gently and able to move expressively. Behind his ears rests a small ruff or frill, made of thin skin and scales, with four spines holding it up, moderately long. It’s the same yellow color as the top his his face, and it droops a bit. His neck scales are thin and triangular, punctuated with stark black and white spikes, long and rather sharp, but the ever-growing ends are carefully trimmed. Most of the scales on his neck are white, with small dots of pale red scattered about the neck, each small enough not to take up a whole scale. His underbelly is a pale salmon, a light peach color. Oddly enough, his underbelly is plated in large round scales, rather flexible and stretching around his underbelly to connect with the upper triangular scales. His front legs are very interesting to look at, as if you could stare at them for eternity and still find something new about them. They’re mostly the same white color as his neck, however, the fronts of the legs possess large rectangular scales, with small triangular scales connecting the front. As you watch, the sun reflects off shiny red scales in said rectangular scales, fading to a pale pink as it goes down the leg. Alpenglow’s wings are possibly the most eye-catching thing of all. The scales on them are a pinkish color, turning to red for a second about halfway up the first limb before reverting to pink. But the color itself is not the attention-catcher. It is the fact that Alpen has four wings, buglike and long, stretching from his shoulders. The membrane of these wings is much like a normal wing, yellow with streaks of red and orange. The claws on the top of the wings are a darkish red. His backlegs have the same color scheme, White with red. Down the white of his whole body, tiny red flecks can be seen. His tail is shorter than average, ending in sharp spikes, all white. The back spikes leading up to the spikes and down the spine are a dark black, sharp but carefully filed. His claws, you notice, are carefully trimmed. Alpenglow’s whole body is a bit plump from food, but it’s much like the drawings that you’ve seen of RainWings, thin and lithe. You think the small spike above his eyes is..odd to say the least, but not full out attentions-drawing. His face is rather angular and square, like no tribe you’ve ever seen before. His snout is curved up at the end, and his chin has a small hook. Suddenly, someone kicks a piece of ice at him, causing it to hit his back left foot without him looking. Suddenly, all his color blanches to white as he’s spooked, returning slowly to normal as he calms down. It doesn’t seem to be on purpose. He walks happily, not minding the stares. Personality *cheerful, optimistic *slight a lot narcissism *wants to explore, but reasons it’s safer for him with his mom *hates dragonets *not used to anything but luxury *smart, but doesn’t show it much, likes to use tundra berries to make pigment to dye his scales or something *content to be dragged around for the rest of his life, too scared to try and escape. *dark humor- //stabbed// “oooh, a knife. My favorite.” *pretends to be innocent. not innocent. *manipulative Category:IceWings Category:HiveWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SaltyShaker)